villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
HABIT
HABIT '''is a immensely powerful and mysterious evil force and the main antagonist/protagonist villain in the EverymanHYBRID Slender Series, a cameo character and heroic figure in Season 1 and a supporting antagonist in Season 2 of the TribeTwelve Slender Series, and also a major villain in the MLandersen0 Slender Series. History Background Not much is know about HABIT and his origin, however, it has been speculated that he is Patient Evan (Fairmount Evan), whose personality and behavior is almost the same. He somehow caused many violent events in the world, like the uprising in Egypt and possibly The Nazi Party and The Holocaust. He revealed that he worked with nazis at some point of history. He also possessed many serial killers, like Vlad the Impaler and Ed Gein. EverymanHYBRID At the start of the series the main focus was on Slender Man as the series main threat, but as the series progressed a new mysterious force known as HABIT came along. At first it was mentioned and hinted at briefly. After the protagonists of the series lose a close friend Ryan they link his death to something called The SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT. This was a tournament held by HABIT that made the participants (who he referred to as rabbits) do seven strange things. These included: #Bury and abandon a cherished object #Elect team leaders and eliminate 16 Rabbits #Sever ties with a friend, blaming it on them #Recite a poem written by HABIT in a crowded area #Create a gift for a friend and destroy it in front of them #Protest local goverenment to request that HABIT be the place's new leader #The final one cryptically said "Keep your body breathing." All evidence points towards the fact that the remaining Rabbits had to kill the rest of them in order to win. (To explain, if RABBIT #2 and RABBIT #3 are left, they have to kill each other. The one that stays alive wins the tournament.) After the trials and the deaths of several of the protagonist's friends at the hands of The Rake, Evan tells Vincent Everyman how he was attacked by their friend Nick and that he killed Nick in self defense. This turns out to be a lie when Jeff goes to Evan's house he finds Nick alive and is stabbed by Evan who has an evil smile on his face. It turns out the HABIT had posessed Evan and inside Evan's body tortured and killed Jeff. HABIT proceeds to burn Jeff's body and afterwards Slenderman shows up to claim it. Following that HABIT goes on to murder Evan's lover Stephanie and eat their newborn baby. After he shows up at another friend of theirs Daniel's house acting like Evan. HABIT procedes to choke Daniel to death. Later HABIT leaves Evan's body and Evan reunites with Vinny and begins living with him. Evan appears traumatized by what HABIT did in his body. After a long time of silence Vinny and Evan decide to summon HABIT for answers as to what is going on. HABIT returns to Evan's body and tells Vinny how dumb summoning him was. HABIT does admit it took courage and tells Vinny he will be bringing guests to him. HABIT leaves and goes on with his business regarding TribeTwelve's Noah ( For details, see 'TribeTwelve') TribeTwelve '''HABIT is a cameo caracter in season 1 and a "hero" later supporting antagonist of season 2 in the Slender series TribeTwelve. He helps Firebrand break free of The Collective, during the video SEVERANCE he brings Noah to his house and asks him a couple of questions. He explains a couple of things to him, aswell as ordering Noah to draw the simbol that appeared during the last few years. Noah then drew the symbol wrong a couple of times, when HABIT specified that it needs to be fully correct for it to 'work'. After his second try, HABIT firstly warns Noah he'll cut off his right shoulder by taking out a dice with human body parts marked, but the thrid time, he does it correctly. HABIT then explains the meaning of Severance. A man is heard from the bathroom across the room. After HABIT opens the door, it reveals to be a certain stranger, stabbed in the side. There are many speculations who this actually is. Nothing has been confirmed. After the conversation, HABIT kicks Noah out of his house, leaving him to wander Piscataway, New Jersey. Two months later, later in the video Bridge to Nowhere, Noah was transported to an alternate reality(or another dimension) named Candleverse, Jeff who was killed by HABIT appears on a bridge Firebrand instruected him to go to, and tells Noah to kill himself, claming He can't be the hero of this. With Jeff leaving Noah, HABIT appears on camera. For possibly the first time, we hear HABIT's true voice. A sinister, demonic one. HABIT threatens Noah, mocking him with saying he don't have the guts to kill himself, to which Noah spits in his face. Later on, HABIT kicks Noah in the groin, leaving him in his house in Florida. MLandersen0 After the events of TribeTwelve, it was obvious that HABIT would appear in MLandersen0, he makes a minor appearance in "HELLO" when Vincent Everyman drugs Shaun Andersen. He later appears in "GOODBYE" as the main antagonist of the episode, torturing and probaly killing Eric while Vin records the event. Personality & Appearance A really 'sassy' person. He's a maniac, but has his 'warm' side, although it just usually leads up to his personal profit. He makes fun out of people, considering them mere 'Rabbits', waiting for slaughter. His sense of humor reminds people of Beetlejuice or even The Joker. HABIT's appearance depends on the host he's inHABITing, but when he inHABIT's Evan, he makes him look more cheerful, happy and well. It's most likely due to his 'healing' powers. He's very often seen with a specific purple disortion when shown on camera. Relationships * Vincent Everyman (Arch-Nemesis): His relationship with Vin is very strange, sometimes they are friends and sometimes enemies, however, Vin seems to obviously deslike HABIT but is afraid that he hurts him. * Slender Man (Relationship Unknown): Not much is know about the relationship between Slendy and HABIT, but its said that they worked together. * Evan (Vessel): HABIT and Evan are both connected to each other. Evan is a great body for HABIT. He is always inside of him no matter what. * Jeff (Enemy): HABIT's relationship with Jeff is more like a relationship between a bully and a nerd, he is always making fun of him. * The Rake (Ally): Rake is his most loyal servant and will do anything to serve his master, he also caused most of the deaths in the EMH crew. * Noah Maxwell (Frenemy): HABIT has a difficult and somehow healthy relationship with Noah, he seems to respect him and at same time hate him. * Firebrand (Ally): HABIT saved Future Noah from The Collective for unknown reasons, since there, they became good friends. * The Collective (Relationship Unknown): Like Slender Man, not much is know about this relationship, its also said that HABIT was a former Collective member and then he defected and became more powerful than never. Quotes Theories *HABIT is either a ghost, spirit, demon, or possibly a fallen angel that can possess people. The scenes in Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT seem to indicate that he is currently possessing Evan. *HABIT is an unreasonably powerful alternate personality of Evan's. Also, Evan of the Mining Town Four was nicknamed HABIT. *HABIT is the incarnation of evil itself. * HABIT is the Rake - the circumstances around Ryan's death seems to indicate he was killed by the Rake after having entered HABIT's contest. Also, Alex, who has been persecuted by the Rake, had for a while his channel's background changed to a dead rabbit. Additionally, on the MLAndersen0 video, GOODBYE, HABIT acts a little bit like the Rake at times; he crawls and jumps around Shaun. * HABIT is an electronic presence, a "ghost in the machine," who can interact directly through Twitter and e-mail. * The Rake is one of HABIT's "experiments" similar to Nicholas who is described in the blog post, "A LITTLE ONGOING EXPERIMENT OF MINE." * If he is not Slenderman's enemy, HABIT could be a "Slenderproxy" (a term used in other series to mean someone who works for Slenderman.) His habit of writing in all caps has been exhibited by known Slenderproxies in other series. Similarly HABIT's seemingly otherworldy powers make him a "Black Pawn Revanent," another term popularized in other series. They are proxies that the Slenderman has given powers like his own, but weaker. * HABIT's experiment is to try to create a "perfect shell" for him to inhabit. * HABIT is a combination of the souls of the worst serial killers in history. * HABIT is an entity that uitlizes the Severence/Observer symbol to control people. Trivia *HABIT is perhaps the most powerful ARG Villain ever. The only person currently 'above' him is the Slender Man himself. *HABIT is somewhat similar to Mal. **Both are a twisted personality of a hero. **His hair is similiar to Mal. **They have the same personality, however, HABIT is even more dangerous and cruel. **Both are comedic, however, HABIT takes his comedic side to an extreme level. **Both have a demonic voice and the hero's voice, however, HABIT can make a mixed version of both. * He commonly uses the theme, "Who Could Win a Rabbit?" in his videos. * Purple tape acts as his 'calling card'. * The recurring 'rabbit' on the album covers for the band, The Birthday Massacre, may symbolize HABIT in some sense, based on the actions depicted in the pictures. ** Sometimes, rather than a rabbit, children with rabbit ears will be shown on the covers, which may symbolize HABIT's Servants. ** The song, Destroyer, seems to identify with HABIT: "This is a fantasy, projection of vanity, a quiet delusion controlling me. It took the best of me, dissolving my sanity, a silent intrusion, destroying me." *He might be the incarnation of Evil itself. *HABIT is the most evil and cruel ARG Villain ever seen. *His favorite color is purple. * He seems to like pizza. *HABIT loves Rock and others types of music. Gallery HABIT7.jpg HABIT.jpg HABIT3.jpg HABIT.png habit_by_myhatisblue-d69insq.png Videos Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Cannibals Category:Possessor Category:Knifemen Category:Torturer Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Axemen Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Traitor Category:Big Bads Category:Living Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Necessary Evil Category:Assassin Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Dark Lord Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Alter-Ego Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Recurring villain Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Killjoy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Immortals Category:Comedic Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Mastermind Category:Imposters Category:Incriminators Category:Deities Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Sociopaths Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cult Leaders Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Partners in Crime Category:Crossover Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Outright Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Internet Trolling Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Villains Category:Abusers Category:Animal Killers Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Trickster Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Demon Category:Evil Creator Category:Supernatural Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Omnipotents Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Dream Master Category:Extortionists Category:Sadists Category:Snuff filmer Category:Stranglers Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Evil Ruler Category:Energy Beings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Collector of Souls Category:Humanoid Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Evil from the past Category:Illusionists Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Opportunists Category:Obsessed Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fanatics Category:Brutes Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Arsonists Category:Spree-Killers Category:Supervillains Category:Monomaniacs Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Hijackers Category:Vandals Category:Defilers Category:Thief Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Trap Master Category:Malefactors Category:Monster Master Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Drowners Category:Destroyers Category:Blackmailers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Monsters Category:Fighter Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Criminals Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Satanism Category:Nazis Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Hypocrites Category:Hypnotists Category:Evil Genius Category:Cosmic Entity Category:The Heavy Category:Haemokinetics Category:Evil Light Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Man-Eaters Category:Time-Travellers Category:Wraiths Category:Ghosts Category:Xenophobes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Force of Nature Category:Rogue Villains Category:Creature Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Horror Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Conspirators